nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Ixveria
(?) | born = 224 (Old Calendar)StrikerS Sound Stage X, disc 2, track 3. | relatives = | affiliations = Galea Empire (Belkan era) member of::Saint Church (ViVid Strike!) | rank = | occupation = King (Belkan era) Healer (ViVid Strike!) | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = magic color::Orange | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_rank = | style = | device = | name_ja = イクスヴェリア | name_romaji = Ikusuveria | first = | voices = }} is a character first introduced in ''StrikerS Sound Stage X. She appears like a young girl, despite being several centuries old. Name Ixveria's name has also been transliterated as "Ixpellia" prior to the reveal of canonical spelling in ViVid Strike! In the Ancient Belkan era, she had held the title of , as mentioned in Sound Stage X. Carim Gracia and Cinque Nakajima address her as the "Hades of Galea" (c/w the "Hegemon of Shutra") during the investigation of Hegemon assault.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 3. Einhard Stratos further addresses her as .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 4. Despite similar-sounding names in English, she is likely unrelated to in any way. She is referred to as }} by her subjects and enemies in Sound Stage X and its materials (back cover, Guide Book pages 13 and 17). Her friends in the modern era also nicknames her the same name of Ikusu, which is generally transliterated as Ix or Ixy instead. Personality Although her creations, the Mariage, are fond of battle, she personally hates it. Background Ixveria is a former king of Galea from the Warring Ages, specifically its later period, immediately prior to the start of the Saint King Unification War.StrikerS Sound Stage X, disc 2, track 1. She was the one who produced the Mariage. She has spent several hundred years in hibernation, not aging since she went to sleep. In the special chapter of ViVid / prologue to ViVid anime, she is seen in Vita's flashback / Einhard's inherited memory of the Ancient Belka wearing her one-piece and robe, with fiery patterns (echoing her Flame King of Hades title) and chains. In Sound Stage X In SSX, Ixveria is revealed to have been created in such a way that, when provided a strong energy source, she automatically begins to produce control cores for Mariage, despite not wanting to. A man named Toredia Graze discovered her some time before his death in 0074 and used her body to mass-produce an army of Mariage for his omnicidal desires. After his death, Runessa Magnus used the Mariage that had already been created to carry on with his plans, causing the Mariage Incident of 0078. Ixveria is found by Subaru Nakajima towards the finale of SSX and becomes friends with her and Vivio Takamachi. In the end, however, she has to put herself into hibernation once again, due to being awoken so early she has not recovered all her energy. Ix has said that she will sleep for 1 to 1000 years. In ViVid Ixveria next appears in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, when she is visited by Vivio and Nove Nakajima, one year after she began her sleep. She has been placed in care of the Saint Church and is currently asleep at its HQ in Northern residence::Midchilda. As of chapter 4, she and Vivio are both supposedly being unwittingly targeted by Heidi E. S. Ingvalt. She appears again briefly in chapter 19.5 in a flashback to Ancient Belka. In , Ix's will is "awaken" as a separate small clone of herself, stating that she knows what Vivio and others do, even when her body is in sleeping condition. Chantez Apinion makes a basket for carrying her around, and she is then brought and introduced to Vivio's friends, as well as Subaru's sisters who has helped in the Mariage Incident. Later, she also travels to Leuven along with Chantez. In , certain Saint Church members are seen in the Battle Technique Disclosure Fair to watch the guest battle between Vivio and Miura Rinaldi, including Ix's small clone and her sleeping body (on a wheelchair). Ix is "fully awaken" in the course of the match when Vivio is in a pinch, due to her strong will to deliver her vocal support to Vivio. In ViVid Strike! Ixveria makes a minor appearance in In addition to being a healer of Saint Church, she is also officially a supporter of member of::Nakajima Gym (at tournaments). In episodes 6-8, she watches the 0080 Winter Cup tournament together with Chantez and Sein. After Miura is defeated by Rinne Berlinetta, Ix heals her in the ambulance car on the way to the hospital. In Force Ixveria only appears briefly in , in a flashback of the Marriage Incident. Powers Although Ixveria has limited offensive abilities, she is able to produce control cores for the Mariage, creations that, while individually weak, have power comparable to The Saint's Cradle when with forces equal to a great army. In the past, Ix also possessed the ability to command and order the Mariage. Because of this, she was considered one of the most significant rulers during the Belkan age, alongside Olivie Sägebrecht and Claus Ingvalt. She is even described as a cruel tyrant in some records in the Infinity Library. After her awakening in 0079, she becomes a healer of the Saint Church. She is first seen using healing magic in ViVid Strike!, particularly the Ancient Belkan equivalent of Physical Heal. References Category:Characters